One Mysterious Moth (JatGP Fanfic)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: I only own Butterfly, Scarlett and Moth in this. After Scarlett was born, everyone thought things were going to get better in NYC. But then one day everyone heard about a mysterious jewel thief in New York. No one seemed to know who she was, but she was caught in cameras. She seemed to steal a lot more than just jewels.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night in New York City. There was no cloud in the sky, the moon was full and many stars were out. It seemed to be a great night. But was it really?

There was one of the jewelry stores of New York City, Cartier, which sells many fine jewelry. It was closed for that very night and there was no one left in the store.

Later a mysterious shadow appeared at the sky. Hard to see. It looked completely black, impossible to tell who it was. It was flying real high up in the sky, viewing Cartier from above.

"New York has many fine jewelry stores..," the female voice said to herself, real quietly. "Hard to steal, hm? Since this is the city that never sleeps? I won't let that stop me. I would never disappoint Father."

She looks around to make sure no one saw her, and then swoops down from the sky, fast and quietly.

She seemed highly experienced at that it seemed. She can fly fast and quietly at the same time, making herself unseen. Due to wearing all that black, she seemed to camouflage the dark so she'd be kept hidden. She was now on top of the building. She seemed quite spy like.

"The front door would never work...," she thought to herself. "I would be seen too easily. I need to observe where else I can get in..."

She then observes the place and notices all the windows.

"Perfect, just what I needed."

She quietly crawls down to the walls and sees one of the windows. She tries to open it carefully but it's locked.

"Just as I've suspected." she thought. "But, I know how to get it open."

What strength she has! What a myserty, she seems stronger than she may look, since she seems quite slender. She used her arms to open it with more strength than she did before and it broke open.

"Father taught me that move." she thought and then comes inside.

She looks around and sees all the beautiful jewelry around. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, watches.

"Next up, get whatever I can."

She quietly walks around and grabs as much as she could hold. Afterwards, she looks at the window she came in from and quietly gets out.

After she gets out, she tries to hide where no one else was around. She flies off and goes behind an old building and grins as she looks at all the jewelry she got.

"Father would be proud." she thought to herself as she looks at them all.

She then takes off the black cape she had on, which made her hard to see.

She was an overgrown moth. She had dark hair, shining purple eyes and large dark wings. But how is this possible? Weren't the bugs from the Trotter family the only ones in existence with oversized bugs? Did this mysterious moth somehow find more of the crocodile tongues to make herself grow? How did she make it to New York? Why is she a thief for jewelry? Were jewels the only things she ever taken? And what is this about her father? So many questions. Someone had to find out about her and her background story. Who would it be? Maybe the Trotter Family, that has a family with a human boy and overgrown bugs?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, it was morning and everyone just finished having breakfast. After breakfast, everyone went to living room and everyone talked about how their lives are during currently. Miss Spider even started talking about her daughter, Scarlett, who was born just two months ago now.

"She is such a joy to be around." Miss Spider said as she held Scarlett close to her. "I never knew I would get more happy than I already was when I came to New York for the first time."

"That is most wonderful, Miss Spider." Butterfly looks at her and smiles. "I'm planning on getting another job."

"You don't like your job anymore?" Miss Spider asked. "You always enjoyed selling and making many stuff for other people."

"Actually I don't mean I'm going to quiz my job," Butterfly replied. "You see, I have been hoping to get an extra job."

"Are you sure about that, dearie?" Mrs. Ladybug asked. "Every time you work too much, you are most exhausted. Don't you think you might be overworking yourself too much if you get an extra job?"

Butterfly shook her head. "No."

Centipede jumped into the conversation. "Are you crazy?! You do it all the time!"

Butterfly glares at him. "Centipede, I must prove to others that I can do this, and do it right."

"Actually, Centipede is right." Miss Spider said. "I'm sorry, but you are wrong. One time you were so exhausted, you tried to keep yourself awake by drinking. You ended up coming home drunk and sick."

Butterfly remembered that time. She tried to make 10 different clothing for a lady one time. She tried to do them all in one day and overworked herself too much. She couldn't even drink and thought that drinking would get her to stay awake but that was a complete mistake. She was drunk and came home and was passed out for so many hours, the family thought she was dead. It took forever for her to get back to health.

"I have to learn to pay attention to what I do," Butterfly said. "I know every time I overwork myself, I'd make the stupidest decisions ever."

"What is this job you're getting anyway, Ms. Butterfly?" James asked her politely.

"I was planning on helping the police here somehow," Butterfly responded. "I am pretty good at stopping bad people and I'm also good at searching for them, since I can fly to the skies of New York and search everywhere."

"You don't think you can get yourself in danger, dearie?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"I can do my best not to," Butterfly responded.

"Butterfly, if you really want to do this, I know how," Centipede said, as soon as he opened up a new newspaper he got earlier and saw something that surprised him.

Butterfly looks at him confused. "And what is that?"

Centipede shows the newspaper to her at what page he was in. It shocked Butterfly. It says that last night, the jewelry store Cartier was robbed. Someone sneaked in, took jewelry and escaped without a fail. A picture was caught on the security camera on who it was but it looked like nothing more than a black shadow. It was impossible to tell who it was.

"Looks like I know what to do first." Butterfly grinned. "And is to prove you guys wrong by catching who it was."

Now the family was really worried. They all felt they couldn't believe in that. She seemed confident, but she overworks herself too much. Who knows if she ends up getting hurt or worse?


End file.
